Reflet
by Oceanna
Summary: Parce qu'après la mort, la vie continue, George a continué à vivre après la mort de Fred. Parce la solitude est insupportable, il a continué à parler à Fred dans le secret de son esprit... Et quelles sont ses pensées un jour comme tous les autres ?


_Reflet_

Ceux qui ont lu _"L'inventaire"_ peuvent se passer de lire cet OS, puisqu'il y était déjà présent. Bien entendu, je l'ai déjà supprimé de ce recueil de one-shot. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que le niveau n'est pas le même. _"L'inventaire"_ a été écrit à une période où toute mon écriture a été remise en question, d'où la pauvre qualité des chapitres restants. Seul _Reflet_ surnage, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à créer quelque chose d'intéressant. Or, comme c'est le quatrième chapitre, je me suis dit que des lecteurs exigeants auront déjà passé leur chemin.

Là n'est pas l'important. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais le dédicacer à toutes les personnes qui ont laisse des commentaires sur "_Lettre ouverte..._"_. _J'ai écrit cet autre OS pour vous faire réagir, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu des réponses nombreuses et détaillées. Alors merci. Et un merci à **Les Nerles**, donc la très belle fanfic "Ubiquité" m'a donné envie de vous offrir sur un plateau cet OS.

Mais place à l'histoire et excusez les fautes d' inattention qui doivent rester :

_

* * *

_

C'est fou le nombre de papiers où je dois mettre mon nom. Comme si mon nom et mon prénom étaient les choses les plus importantes de notre identité –avec notre date de naissance. Pourtant, je suis presque certain que jamais personne n'a pu les choisir, ces deux petits mots, même chez les sorciers. C'est totalement idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Nom : Weasley. L'avantage, c'est que je suis roux et qu'il y a assez de Weasley dans les environs pour que je me fonde dans leur masse et que mon nom ne fasse pas lever les têtes.

C'est mon prénom, en fait, qui pose problème.

Je me demande toujours si je dois être honnête ou non. J'ai déjà posé la question, tu sais. Ils ont tous ri jaune, en pensant que c'était une autre de mes fantaisies. Je ne les ai pas détrompés. De toute façon, tu es le seul qui aurait pu comprendre.

Mon prénom, donc. Franchement, pourquoi devoir toujours remplir ce blanc ? J'aurais tout aussi bien m'appeler Ismaël ou Erwan sans que cela ne choque, non ? Ou Fred. Oui, j'aurais très bien pu m'appeler Fred Weasley.

En fait, je m'appelle Fred. Yep, Fred Weasley. Ça sonne bien, non ? Tu trouves aussi ? Évidement. Ça fait classe à la Vargas, tout est dit en une syllabe, tout est fini, tout se reconnaît si vite. Je m'appelle Fred, et cela te fait rire.

Je les mène en bateau. En fait, moi, c'est Forge. Oui, Forge, comme dans forgeron, liseron, rond rond patapon. Voilà, Forge. Comme on se forge une réputation de farceur invétéré et de génie des blagues en tous genres, des plus élaborées aux plus stupides, selon les cibles, les jours, les heures de sommeil et nos rires à tous les deux. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. On continue de le faire aujourd'hui, hein ?

Mais c'est encore un mensonge. Moi, c'est Gred. Comme dans grêlon, frelon, il grêle il grêle bergère rentre tes blancs moutons... Gred, comme dans greedy, comme pour ceux qui souhaitent l'impossible et naturellement n'arriveront jamais à le réaliser. Comme moi. Tu sais, j'ai longtemps souhaité l'impossible pour toi, que tu reviennes parmi nous et que tu nous fasses tous rire comme avant avec moi en face, en miroir aux alouettes. Mais non. Cela fait mal de penser ainsi. C'est pour ça que tu es revenu, hein ?

Je t'ai encore croisé, à travers la vitre d'une boutique. Tu m'as fait un clin d'œil et m'as lancé un «Salut, Fred !» retentissant. J'ai agité la main en retour et tu m'as retourné le geste comme un parfait reflet. En fait, c'est Fred le reflet. Je m'appelle George. Mais c'est George qui est reflété, alors je m'appelle Fred.

Personne n'arrive à le comprendre, sauf toi. Tu dois bien rire de leurs visages ahuris. Nos deux rires résonnent dans le mien, alors tout va bien. Oui, je t'assure, je vais bien. D'ailleurs tu le sais, je viens de te croiser dans la vitre de mon appartement. Tu m'as fait un grand sourire et puis tu as mis un doigt devant ta bouche. «Ne dis rien, Gred.». J'ai hoché la tête : «Recommandation inutile, Forge.». Au fait, je me nomme Gred. Il me manque peut-être une oreille pour que je sois complet. Oh, alors je me nomme Gre' ? Ou 'red ? Non, Gre', ça sonne mieux. Tu es d'accord ? Oui ? Splendide.

Si je dois être honnête, je vais devoir dire mon vrai nom. Ce serait Geo' ou 'rge. Une moitié de nom pour une moitié d'âme, cela me semble juste, tu ne penses pas ? Je ne sais pas lequel tu préfères... Moi, je m'en fiche. Mais toi, tu devrais préférer l'un des deux, je crois... Tu ne me le dis pas quand je te croise dans un miroir. Même si tu dois avoir la tête pleine de jeux de mots et un sourire bien large quand tu me le diras. J'en suis sûr. En fait, je devrais m'appeler Fr' ou 'ed, mais malheureusement, tu n'aimes ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu m'as fait une grosse grimace, d'ailleurs. Digne de toi. La même que tu as eu lorsque Rogue nous as surpris en train de voler l'une de ses potions et qu'il nous a condamné à passer en retenue le soir de notre grande blague –qui n'a jamais pu se faire– contre les Serpentard. Une occasion manquée. Dis, tu le fais encore bisquer Rogue, là-haut ? À supposer qu'il soit quelque part et toi aussi, mais bon, comme tu viens encore me voir je suppose que c'est son cas à lui aussi. Dis, à qui il peut apparaître, cette vieille chauve souris graisseuse ? Je le vois mal revenir sur terre. Pour terroriser les élèves qui regardent le fond de leur chaudron ? Tiens, ça peut être une nouvelle invention, le chaudron à fantôme. Pour Halloween, ce serait un hit ! Tu es d'accord ? Il va falloir s'y mettre alors.

Tu sais, je continue à tenir la boutique avec l'aide de Ron. Ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'avec toi. On a un succès monstre. Bien sûr que tu le sais, Forge, puisque je te croise chaque jour dans le miroir de la salle de bain... Tu as pris de l'âge, hein ? C'est ce que je pensais ce matin. C'est ennuyeux de te voir vieillir. Ça veut dire qu'on est plus des gosses, hein ? Ouais, nous sommes des adultes. C'est ennuyeux. Tellement ennuyeux d'être raisonnable. On l'a jamais été toi et moi. Jamais. C'est Ron qui s'occupe de la gestion, d'ailleurs. Je propose simplement les idées, et je m'occupe des stocks. La pensée, la planification, c'est Ron, avec l'aide de sa petite préfète, je suppose. Comme toujours. Il se débrouille pas mal. Je garde toujours la vieille boutique, qu'on a quand même agrandie. Tu es très content des nouveaux aménagements d'ailleurs. Ça commence à vraiment ressembler à ce qu'on imaginait tous les deux, quand on était encore à Poudlard, âmes en peine et génies incompris.

J'ai envie de refaire des feux d'artifices. Il te vont bien, quand ils explosent et que nous les regardons tous les deux dans la vitre. Tu souris un peu tristement, parce que le problème des feux d'artifices, c'est qu'il ne durent jamais assez longtemps. Toi seul tu arrivais à les fixer pour qu'ils semblent presque éternels. Moi, je n'ai jamais compris le truc. Ça te faisait rire, et puis quand tu voyais que je me vexais vraiment, tu me tapotais l'épaule.

"T'inquiète, t'y arriveras un jour !"

Mais tu ne m'as jamais appris comment faire.

C'est à mon tour de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, je viens de croiser ton regard dans la cuillère à glace, et tu as la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Je vais bien, mon double. Je vais bien. Très bien, pour une moitié de moi. Je vais bien.

Tu le sais bien. C'est pour ça que tu es parti le premier.

Tu savais très bien que je ne me laisserai pas prendre par les ténèbres qui m'auraient menées à toi, que j'en pleurerais jusqu'aux larmes de sang, mais que j'aurais toujours ce réflexe de m'éloigner au dernier moment, parce qu'après tout, nous avons toujours préféré la vie. La mort doit être ennuyeuse pour que tu viennes me voir tout le temps, hein ? Tu savais que je ne me laisserais pas prendre aux chants des sirènes qui m'ouvraient la route vers toi. Même si tu m'as manqué horriblement avant que tu viennes me rendre visite, à l'improviste, dans un reflet de vitre ou d'acier.

Tu savais très bien que je ne me détruirais pas, pour toi. Que je marcherais au bord du précipice en me riant du vide, avec le souvenir de tes applaudissements enthousiastes. Que cela finirait par aller. Même si tu me manques encore. Même si je ne suis qu'une moitié orpheline et que je n'arrive presque plus à me souvenir de ta présence. De ta vrai présence. De ton vrai corps.

Tu savais très bien que je ne me cacherais pas dans la folie. Je ne suis pas fou, hein ? Je te parle juste quand je ne sens un peu trop seul, et personne ne le sait. Comme personne ne sait que je te croise tous les jours, de ci de là.

Tu m'as fait confiance, égoïste, pour continuer après la mort. J'y suis arrivé. Je vais bien.

Tu le sais. Après tout, je me nomme George et je suis en vie.

* * *

A/N : Incapable de finir ainsi, je vous offre ces mots comme je les ai reçu, au détour d'un texte affiché sur l'écran de mon ordinateur :

_"La mort (...). Douleur infinie qui jamais ne passe. Douleur terrifiante qui s'enfouit dans le cœur de celui qui reste, dans son âme, qui tisse un cocon protecteur autour d'elle et qui devient son propre univers. Douleur familière qui palpite à l'écart du monde et des autres. Douleur amie qui laisse la vie - la vie qui revient toujours - finir de l'isoler. Sans jamais l'atteindre._

_Certitude :_

_La mort est un cadeau que nous offrent ceux qui partent. Un cadeau exigeant, écrasant, mais un cadeau. La possibilité de grandir, de comprendre, de s'ouvrir, d'apprendre. D'attendre aussi. Sa propre mort. Sans plus la redouter"_ (Pierre Bottero, préface d'Ellana, l'envol, disponible sur le site **les mondes imaginaires de Rageot**).


End file.
